How To Annoy Nocturnal
by Ausar The Vile
Summary: Lists of everything that surely annoy the Daedric Prince of Shadow to no end! From plain ol' prank to... flirting? Never take this lists seriously. I MEAN IT! Featuring my Dragonborn, Isaiah! (Rated T for suggestive themes)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE: Never take this list seriously. Or even decided to do this list, unless you have a death wish or make a reservation to The Void or Oblivion. Everyone in this fic are OOC so don't take them seriously too either. **

**Nocturnal's pride is slightly abused in the making of this fic.**

**But, her love life is slightly improved though!**

**Never mind that.**

* * *

><p><strong>-How To Annoy Nocturnal<strong>

**1. Never return her Skeleton Key**

"Tell me again, Karliah. Why you don't want to be the one to return the Key?" Isaiah asked, clutching the Key, tightly.

"I couldn't bear to see Gallus in the Sepulcher. And to face Lady Nocturnal again…" Karliah said, melancholic.

Isaiah just grumbled. "Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

><p><em>Several months later…<em>

Nocturnal looked damn annoyed. She knew that the traitorous Mercer Frey is already been killed. So where is her Nightingales now? And why they didn't return her Key yet?

Unknown to her, Isaiah used her Skeleton Key to lock picked every house doors in every Holds…

* * *

><p><strong>2. Pretend that you can't hear well<strong>

"So, the Key had been stolen…" Nocturnal began her congratulations speech to Isaiah, only to be interrupted.

"What?" He yelled, putting his hand to his ear.

Nocturnal just raised her eyebrows. "I said-"

"What? I can't hear you!" He yelled again.

"Are you deaf, mortal?!" Nocturnal shouted.

"WHAT? NO, OF COURSE NOT MY LADY! I DON'T WEAR SALMON ON MY HEAD!" Isaiah yelled, pretending to misheard of what she said.

"I said- ARE YOU DEAF?!" Nocturnal yelled back.

"WHAT?! OF COURSE I WORE MY LUCKY LOINCLOTH! DO YOU WANT TO SEE IT MY LADY?" Isaiah yelled back.

Nocturnal's eyes widened of what he just said. "Never mind…" Before she return back to her realm.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>3. Give her a taste of your cooking<strong>

"So, the Key-" Nocturnal suddenly interrupted by Isaiah, who suddenly shoved a spoon to her mouth.

Nocturnal's eyes widened of what she just tasted, before her face turned into a shade of pale green.

"Do you like it, my Lady? I think it still need more Ebony Ingot in that soup…" Isaiah said, while –somehow- stirred a soup on the pot in front of him.

Nocturnal was bedridden for 20 years because of a food poisoning.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Take off your clothes in front of her<strong>

"The Oath had been struck- WHAT IN OBLIVION ARE YOU DOING?" Nocturnal screamed as she saw her Nightingale suddenly take off his upper armor.

"What? This place is so hot." Isaiah replied, calmly. He then proceed to take off his gloves, his mask, and his boots as well. Leaving him with just his lower armor.

Nocturnal just stared at him. Subconsciously stared at his well-toned abs, while licked on her lips…

"Maybe I should take off my pants as well!" Isaiah stated, as he placed his hands on his pants.

Nocturnal fainted with a stream of blood came out from her nose…

* * *

><p><strong>5. Talk a lot<strong>

"So it is true that I am the Legendary Dragonborn. But, I don't like being the Dragonborn, so I decided to join the Companions. But, there's a lot of werewolves in there, so I decided to join the College of Winterhold. But, I realized that I'm pretty much suck at magic, so I joined the Bard College. But, I constantly broke the string of my lute, so I participated on the Civil War. But, I don't like Ulfric and his boys racism and I also hate Thalmor, so I join the Thieves Guild. But-" Isaiah suddenly interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" Nocturnal shrieked, while covered her ears.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: To be continued. Please reviews! And suggest of what my Dragonborn should do annoy Nocturnal even more!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE: More lists!**

* * *

><p><strong>6. Look away while she's talking to you (by Rexis19)<strong>

"So once again-" Nocturnal said, before she realized something. "Are you listening, Nightingale?" She added, annoyed

"I _am _listening!" Isaiah said, but he didn't looked directly to the Night Mistress. In fact, he focused more to the pillars on his right.

"Then look to me when I'm talking!" Nocturnal demanded, angrily.

Isaiah then raised his eyebrows, still looking at the pillars. "Why is it very important to you to have me _looking at _you?"

It was Nocturnal turns to be silent. Yeah, why is it very important for her to be looked by him?

**7. Try to pickpocket her (by Rexis19)**

"But you fail-" Nocturnal stopped talking as she realized that her Nightingale is gone from her sight.

Nocturnal suddenly feel a pair of hands, groping around on her back pocket. Then, she looked annoyed for she realized that she doesn't _have _a back pocket…

"You know that I can sense you, you know?" Nocturnal said, much to her annoyance.

Isaiah just grinned sheepishly before being slapped by the Daedric Prince of Shadow.

**8. Peek at her body (by Chocolate Truffles)**

Isaiah would never expect a Daedric Prince to appear from the Ebonmere. He was extremely surprised after he placed the Key back to its pedestal.

"My, my. What do we have here?" Nocturnal greeted, her ravens perched tightly on their mistress's arms.

As Nocturnal began to talk more, she didn't realize that Isaiah did not pay attention of what she said, he focused more on her –divinely- body.

'_Damn, I never know that a Daedric Prince could be this hot!' _Isaiah thought, as he 'observed' to her voluptuous breasts. _'And those boobs! Even Dibella doesn't have that kind of boobs!' _

Nocturnal realized that her Nightingale in front of her had begun drooling. His saliva that fell to the floor is a definite proof. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized that Isaiah is eying at her, specifically at her body!

'_Why all mortals have to be damned pervert?' _Nocturnal mentally asked to herself. Then again, it was her fault to choose a very _seductively dangerous _form on the first place.

Then she blushed as she saw that there's a huge bulge formed on Isaiah's pants…

**9. Sing out loud in front of her**

"The oath had-" Before Nocturnal could finish her sentence, Isaiah began to sing.

"AND IIIIIIIIII WIILLLLL AAALLWWAYS LOVEEE YOOOU OOAAHHHH!" He sang, horribly.

Nocturnal's ears began to bleed…

**10. Being extremely close to her**

Nocturnal was about to say something, but her Nightingale immediately approached her, stopped right in front of her, his distance with her is now even closer than Nocturnal could fathom. So close that even she could feel his warm breath on her face, and his heartbeats can be hear.

It was really awkward. Really. Nocturnal tried her best hide her-now reddened face from blushing too much.

If only there's a mistletoe above them, there would probably be a _kiss _between them…

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**11. Cast Invisibility spell (by Rexis19)**

When Nocturnal appeared from the pedestal, she slightly frowned as she found no one here besides her.

She then notice a slightly form near the pedestal. And then she sighed.

"I still can see you." Nocturnal stated, calmly.

Isaiah dispel his Invisibility spell, whilst cursing. "Damn it"

**12. Scream in terror (by Rexis19)**

"Well, well, well. What do we have-" Before Nocturnal could complete her sentence, Isaiah suddenly screamed.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHH! DAEDRA!" He screamed, while pointed at her. "DAEDRA IS HERE! IT MUST BE THE END OF THE WORLD!" Isaiah then ran away.

Nocturnal sighed. Why she have to be _attracted _to an idiot?

**13. Shoot random magic (by jman101)**

Nocturnal just crossed her arms, angrily. Isaiah on the other hands, was shooting some pretty cool spells. From Destruction to Conjuration.

"FLAMES!" He exclaimed, shooting a Flame spell from his right hand to the upper ceiling on the Sepulcher inner sanctum, where the Skeleton Key pedestal resides.

"SPARKS!" He shot a Spark spell. "Pretty-"

Without wasting any more time, Nocturnal just simply thwacked him on his head...

**14. Drop a Daedric artifact (by Zer0Gh0st, with slight changes)**

_A few months ago…_

"Now that my Star has been restored, you now can be my Champion!" Azura giggled, OOC-ly…

"Oh.. kay?" Isaiah said, while backing up, slightly.

_Present day…_

Nocturnal's eyes twitched. "Are you telling me that you are…" She choked on the next words. "… AZURA'S CHAMPION?"

"What makes you think that, my Lady?" Isaiah gullibly asked. He just dropped Azura's Star because he felt it was a burden on his backpack. He wouldn't expect Nocturnal to be angry about it.

She abruptly pointed to the Star, like it was a devilish thing. "You! That's my sister's Star!"

"Azura is your sister?" Isaiah asked, still gullible. "I thought she was your competitor or something…"

Nocturnal just groaned at this and began to rip off her hair in annoyance. "YOU'RE A FOOL! YOU CAN'T JUST SOLD YOUR SOUL TO MORE THAN ONE PRINCE!"

Isaiah just shrugged. "Nah… I prefer to be Azura's champion. Besides, she's cute."

That stopped Nocturnal for a moment. "W-what did you say?"

"Your sister is cute. Well, not as lollipop and gumdrop cute but at least she's not an evil Daedra." Isaiah grinned. "Besides… " He then take off his glove to reveal a Daedric ring, with moon and star symbol engraved to it. "I'm engaged!"

Nocturnal's heart is shattered. She actually has a feeling with the Dragonborn for like, 4 months. She couldn't believe that her _own _sister beats her to it.

**15. When she's done giving you an order, ask "Would you like fries with that?"**

Nocturnal then motioned to Ebonmere. "Now, I bid you drink from the Ebonmere. For this is where the Nightingale is born."

Isaiah then blurted. "Would you like fries with that?"

Awkward silence ensued…

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: Review…<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR NOTE: For those who read my 'Daedric Princes Reads Fan Mails!', I'm sorry. I put it into my 'On Hiatus' list. I may or may not continue it in the future. **

**Sorry~**

* * *

><p><strong>16. Summon a dragon (by Jman101)<strong>

"So, the Key-" Nocturnal was about to say something, but quickly interrupted by Isaiah, who suddenly puffed up his chest.

"_ODAHVIING!" _

And the ceiling crashed down, revealing a red scaled dragon, looked proud as ever be.

"_Zu'u los Dovahkiin. _How may I help you?" Odahviing asked, while flapped his wings to clean up from the dusts.

"Nah. I just glad that I still able to summon you." Isaiah stated, grinned.

Unknown to him and the dragon, Nocturnal was buried from many boulder that came from the Sanctum ceilings…

**17. Transform into a werewolf (by SadDovahkin)**

Nocturnal's eyes twitched. And then she frowned. Cutely- wait, what?

"You…" She gritted her teeth. ".. SOLD YOUR SOUL TO HIRCINE?"

Isaiah, who's in his werewolf form, couldn't do anything but only gave her a wolfish grins.

Nocturnal quickly make a mental note. She _must _decapitate Hircine right this instant.

**18. Transform into a vampire lord (by Carreercrim331)**

Nocturnal sighed. Then she looked back to her handsome- she meant stupid Nightingale.

Isaiah only gave her a vampiric grins. And flexed his vampire muscle.

"Do you like my new form, my Lady? I've got this from a nice Vampire Lord after I rescued his daughter." Isaiah asked.

Nocturnal then mentally added Molag Bal on her 'who should I kill next' list…

**19. Laugh at everything she said**

"So the Key had been stolen-" Nocturnal stopped as she realized that the Dragonborn just laughed at her.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny, Nightingale?" Nocturnal scowled.

"Nothing. Nothing." He waved his hands in defense.

She just glared at him, before she continued her monologues. "And a Champion returns it-"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Without wasting any more time, Nocturnal kicked him on his guts. As Isaiah lies on the floor, sprawled, Nocturnal then looked to him coldly before saying,

"Hahaha…" She sarcastically laughed at his demise.

**20. Grope her (by Guest)**

"The Oath had been struck-" Nocturnal was about to say something, but Isaiah quickly walked to her and-

Grab her breast.

Nocturnal's eyes widened, her cheeks blushed into a full set of crimson red, and her breaths became frantic.

The handsome Nord in front of her only looked directly at her light indigo eyes, his icy blue eyes isn't just filled with lust, but longing. He longingly wants her. He wants her _so bad, _but unfortunately it was her who owned him, not the other. Nocturnal finally understand what he felt towards her. His eyes already reflected it.

As he took his hands away from her, he just simply walked away from her. Feels ashamed on himself. Ashamed that he wants something that is impossible to get.

Her love.

As he left the Sanctum, Nocturnal just floated above the Ebonmere, pondering about what would happen if she's not a Daedra.

Maybe she could be with him? Become _his wife_?

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: Now you know why I put Dragonborn and Nocturnal as a pairing. The last point should make you understand.<strong>

**Review is very appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**21. Appear naked (by Rexis19)**

As the Skeleton Key returned to its pedestal, the Key descended into Oblivion, opening its gate. From it, appear Nocturnal on her true form.

"My, my, what do we- WHAT ON OBLIVION ARE YOU DOING?" Nocturnal screamed, as she realized that the Dragonborn doesn't wear his Nightingale armor. In fact, he doesn't wear any armors at all.

"I.. I've got mugged by the bandits?" Isaiah explained, smiled sheepishly while covering his nether region with his Daedric shield.

Nocturnal then fainted with a stream of blood came out from her nose. Again.

**22. Dance**

Isaiah did somersault, landed with a split, do some breakdancing, and a jig. Before he stopped, taking a breath.

Nocturnal just stare at him, eyes twitched ever so slightly. "Why are you dancing?"

"Because I am happy?" Isaiah said, grinned.

Nocturnal crossed her arms, annoyed. "And.. why are you happy?" She asked, tiredly.

"Because I finally met you."

Nocturnal stopped. She has no idea how to respond that. Unknown to Isaiah, her cheeks turned into a shade of red in every seconds.

**23. Flirting with someone else in front of her (by Tigerboy101 and please stop stalking at me)**

Isaiah was in Whiterun, doing some errands from the Jarl and sometimes from the citizens. Right now, he's helping Ysolda to fetch some Mammoth's Tusk from the Khajiit caravan.

"There! I've got the tusk." Isaiah said, handed the tusk to Ysolda who was happy to have it.

"Oh thank you! I thought I'm going- "She then trailed off.

"What?" Isaiah asked, confused.

"-Is that the Amulet of Mara?" She asked, pointed to the Amulet that Isaiah currently wearing.

Then he mentally slapped his face in realization. Wearing the Amulet of Mara means that he just show to everyone that he is eligible to be married with. He suddenly felt a dangerous aura. Coming from- behind him? He looked to his back only to find a black feathered raven. With an- unmistakably- indigo eyes.

The raven's jaw hung up in shocked.

Isaiah's rolled his eyes. Is that Nocturnal? Did she stalk him? Then another idea formed on his head, he grinned maliciously. He looked again to Ysolda.

"Why? Are you interested in me?" Isaiah asked. The raven (Nocturnal) jaw dropped again.

"Well yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Ysolda said, blushed.

Isaiah grinned as he saw the raven angrily flew in a speed of light, tackled Amren until he fell flat to his face.

"Are you interested in me as well?" Ysolda asked, nervously.

Before Isaiah could reply, a dark blur suddenly blocked his view. And before he know what just happen, he found Ysolda, now fall unconscious on the ground in front of him. Her mouth formed bubbles.

He then hear a scream from the sky, where everyone on Whiterun could hear it literally.

"_HE'S MINE! THE DRAGONBORN IS MINE!"_

Isaiah chuckled. He never knew that Nocturnal can be that _jealous_…

"I love you too, my Lady!" Isaiah yelled back to the sky, before he laughed freely.

**24. Try to decorate her with flowers and ribbons**

"FLOWER POWER!" Isaiah exclaimed, while he throw away bunch of random colored flowers to Nocturnal, who was covered in random colored ribbons.

She then looked to the ribbons, frowned. "How in Oblivion you got these ribbons?"

"I dunno." He shrugged, before throwing again another flowers. "And you looked cute with those flowers on your hair!"

Nocturnal doesn't frown again, but looked emotionless. If you looked closely, you could see her lips almost formed a small smile. Almost.

**25. Pretend to be narcoleptic (sleeping disorder-thingy)**

"And so, once again the Key-" Before Nocturnal could speak further, Isaiah suddenly yawned.

"I think I'm gonna-" His words trailed off, as he slowly closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Unfortunately for Nocturnal, his head fall and rested to her cleavage. Making her blushed full force.

Feeling slightly bad with his condition, Nocturnal then teleported him to his house in Whiterun, putting him on his bed, before covered him with blanket.

At first, Nocturnal is going to just leave him like that, but she took this moment for her to planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: Review. Like a boss.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR NOTE: Need more reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>26. Wabbajack her (by Zer0Gh0st)<strong>

_Few days earlier.._

"Well then Dragonborn! Now that you succeed on curing dear ol' Pelly's mind, you can keep my Wabbajack!" Sheogorath laughed, drank his Daedric tea.

"Great! So that means, you will return to your realm now?" Isaiah asked, slightly tired.

"On one condition, Mr. Non-flying Dragon!" Sheogorath exclaimed, happily.

Isaiah groaned unhappy at the Mad God. "What do you want?"

"You see… my dear fellow Prince, Nocturnal had set her eyes on you. And I don't like the way she looked at you. All googly, misty eyes and having emotion as higher as a skooma addict! It annoys all of us! Seriously. Out of sudden, our realm is filled with one of her Shadows! It's too dark! Even Namira and Vaermina couldn't venture on their own realm, despite the fact that their realms already dark on the first place! And even Azura and Hermaeus Mora couldn't even fathom of what happen to Nocturnal!" Sheogorath complained.

"And you want me to what?" Isaiah asked.

Sheogorath grinned, evilly.

_Present day,_

Isaiah did what Sheogorath told him a few days ago and he can't believe of what he seen right now after he used the Wabbajack.

A black furred tiny rabbit is standing in front of him with indigo eyes, flashed a hint of anger.

Isaiah grinned. "Aww… you looked adorable, my Lady!"

The rabbit's eyes widened.

Isaiah then carried Nocturnal the rabbit with him. "I'm going to bring you to my house-"

Nocturnal the rabbit made a silent whimper.

"-feed you-"

She looked to her –now tiny black paws and mentally cursed at Sheogorath.

"-and perhaps bathe you as well."

That made Nocturnal the rabbit blushed full red.

* * *

><p><strong>27. Pretends not to listen to what she said. (by sta- I mean..Tigerboy101. AN: LOL)**

"So, the Key had been returned and the Champion-" Nocturnal stopped as she realized that the Dragonborn didn't listen to her after all.

"Are you listening, Nightingale?" Nocturnal asked, irritated.

"Nope. Don't care." Isaiah muttered.

Nocturnal frowned. "-and the Champion returns it-"

Isaiah yawned, bored.

"THAT'S IT!" Nocturnal screeched. She then floated quickly to Isaiah and- kissed him full on the lips!

"W-what?" Isaiah stuttered.

She glared at him. "Now, would you listen to me?"

Isaiah almost loss a word. "Well… if you kiss me again, maybe I will.." He said, grinned like an idiot.

Nocturnal just rolled her eyes, before tackled him for a full make out session.

* * *

><p><strong>28. Eat some potato chips. <strong>

"So once again, the Key-" Nocturnal said.

"KRAUK KRAUK" Isaiah just ate the potato chip, rather loudly.

"-had been stolen-"

"KRAUK KRAUK"

"-and the Champion-"

"KRAUK KRAUK"

"-returns it-"

"KRAUK KRAUK"

Nocturnal then slapped him across the Sepulcher.

* * *

><p><strong>29. Lick at her.<strong>

"So once again, the Key-" Nocturnal was about to say something, but interrupted by Isaiah.

He proceed to her and lick her neck, caused her to blushed full red. He then continued it to lick at her cheek.

Nocturnal then immediately tackled him for another make out session…

* * *

><p><strong>30. Hug her<strong>

"I bid you to drink from the Ebonmere-" Nocturnal said.

Isaiah then immediately hugged her, quite intimately.

Nocturnal blushed. Again. "W-why do you hugged me?"

"Because… you are lonely?"

Nocturnal just smiled a little.


	7. Chapter 7

**31. Bring Shadowmere with you**

Isaiah decided that if he wants to make himself looked epic in front of a Daedra, he needs to do it right. And that's what he's doing right now. He rode on Shadowmere into the Twilight Sepulcher.

Nocturnal is not amused.

"What do you think of my horse, my Lady? Pretty cool, heh?" Isaiah stated, with Shadowmere just neighed, tiredly. It stared to the Lady of Shadow with the eyes that saying 'please kill me right now'.

Nocturnal couldn't help but feel bad with the demon horse…

**32. Drinking some skooma with Khajiits (by jman101)**

"This one offered his Nord friend some skooma." The Khajiit with white snowy fur offered.

Isaiah, who's now looked high with skooma immediately accepted another bottle. "And _this one _thanks you…" He became too high, even his accent suddenly matched with Khajiit's accent.

Isaiah drank another bottle of skooma with his Khajiit friends (which about three people), sit around the campfire that already set up by one of the Khajiits.

They're feel so high, they didn't realize that they actually drinking skooma in the Twilight Sepulcher, in its Inner Sanctum, observed by a very annoyed Daedric Prince…

Isaiah hiccupped as he drunkenly looked to a very annoyed Nocturnal. "Do you want some?" He offered, a half full skooma bottle on his hand.

Nocturnal glared at him, then to the accursed bottle.

_A few hours later…_

The Khajiits drunkenly danced in merriment, still high on skooma, while Isaiah making out with Nocturnal, who apparently got herself drunk with skoomas…

Moral of this story, don't do drugs...

**33. Decorate her statue**

Isaiah put another red paint to the statue's face, before he felt content with his art work.

Now, the statue of Nocturnal is covered with a thick layer of red, blue, yellow, purple paints, mixed with colorful confetti, random nightshades stick on the statue's head, a long trail of green colored paper wrapped from the statue's left arm to its right arm, and a black hand mark on the statue's left chest…

Needless to say, Nocturnal looked even more annoyed than before as she demanded Isaiah to clean up her statue immediately.

**34. Call her by other name (it could be a nickname to her or other people names)**

"Don't worry Nocty! I will do your bidding!" Isaiah exclaimed, saluted after Nocturnal done give him an order.

"What did you just call me?" Nocturnal demanded, angrily.

"Well.. No offense, but your name sounded lame.." He said. That stopped Nocturnal for a moment.

"Lame? What makes you think my name is lame?" She asked, silently feel sad that the guy she have _crush _on thinking that her name is awful…

"The other Princes have cooler name than you, while your name literally came from an English dictionary…" He explained. "Heck, even Peryite sounded awesome!"

Nocturnal lowered her head, devastated. Well, it was Sithis who came up with the Daedric Prince names, not her…

She really have to confront the Dread Father about this…

"So, I came up with another bunch of cool names for you. Do you mind if I called you 'Nemesis'?" Isaiah asked.

Nocturnal just raised her eyebrows in a confused manner. The name Isaiah suggested doesn't reflected of who she is. Besides, she doesn't deal with vengeance or even retribution… **(A/N: Go to Wikipedia, you'll understand why.)**

**35. Bring your children with you.**

Nocturnal looked to the child, confused. Standing in front of her pedestal was a little girl with short brown hair, a slight tanned skin, and wearing a green shirt. She looked awed at Nocturnal's appearance. Isaiah apparently still fighting against the hoard of Nightingale Sentinels back there. The sounds of sword clashing and arrows outside can be heard from Inner Sanctum.

"You looked pretty, ma'am!" The girl praised, awed. "Daddy said that if I grow up, I could be as pretty as you!"

Nocturnal stunned. _'Daddy? Who is this girl's father?' _She thought.

"I'm sorry for being rude." The girl said, embarrassed. "My name is Lucia and my father is the Legendary Dragonborn. He adopted me."

"Adopted?" Nocturnal repeated.

Lucia immediately looked sad. "My parents died on war. The Dragonborn is really kind! He immediately adopted me after he know what happened to my parents! He always told me the stories about his adventures, his battle with the big bad dragon, and he always give me a present!" She exclaimed happily.

'_This girl seems really happy with Isaiah.' _Nocturnal thought. _'Why I didn't know that he adopted a child?' _

"-and daddy always talked a lot about _you_." Lucia continued.

"Oh?" Nocturnal replied. She became curious about this. "What did he say?" She asked.

Lucia's smiles became more brighter. "He said that you are beautiful, mysterious, and smart. He also said that he was glad that he met you."

Nocturnal's face turned bright red. _'Did he really mean that?'_

"I wish you are my mother. You are really kind and my dad seems to like you a lot." Lucia said.

Before Nocturnal could reply, Isaiah appeared after banished many Sentinels.

"There you are! I thought I already told you to stay outside the Sepulcher." Isaiah stated, hugged his adoptive daughter. Nocturnal just smiled a little at the scene in front of her.

"I don't want to wait alone with your horse, Dad…" Lucia sighed. " and besides, I want to see my _future mom_."

Isaiah looked shocked and blushed red, while Nocturnal mouth gaped.

"Ehm… Maybe we should go home now, Lucia.." Isaiah said, his face still red. He looked to Nocturnal. "I'm sorry about this misunderstanding, my Lady. I guess I have to bring my daughter back home…"

On the way back to Whiterun, Lucia thought of how nice would it be if she have a Daedric Prince as her mother…

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: Go me. I mean, review please?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**36. Bring Mercer's corpse inside the Sepulcher (by Rexis19)**

Either her Nightingale is stupid or brain dead, Nocturnal find this to be intolerable. She frowned as Isaiah dragged a dead body with him to the Inner Sanctum. The dead body is no stranger to Nocturnal for it is Mercer Frey, who slightly decayed.

"Why do you bring this _traitor_ to my sacred place?" Nocturnal spat. A hint of venom was added on the word 'traitor'.

"Well, this is a Sepulcher, right? So I can at least bury Mercer here, since Sepulcher is technically a huge ass cemetery." Isaiah explained.

Nocturnal's brows furrowed at this.

Isaiah's face paled at his Mistress's reaction. "Maybe I could bury him in the most _unusual_ way?"

That interested Nocturnal. "How _unusual_?"

* * *

><p>Mercer Frey's dead body is now reside in the Sepulcher, painted with pink, covered in pink confetti, added with some lipstick, and it was dressed with a jester outfit. The dead body wasn't technically buried, in fact it was just hang in front of the entrance of the Sepulcher, with the sign said 'I AM A MORON'.<p>

That's enough to scare a lot of bandits every time they break into the Sepulcher. It also lightened the Nightingale's jobs as well.

**37. Say things that have nothing to do with the current conversation**

"Now I bid you to drink in the Ebonmere, for this is where Nightingales are born." Nocturnal instructed, motioned to the Ebonmere below her.

Isaiah nodded understandingly. "I shall sleep with the colors of alphabet!"

"What?" Nocturnal asked, confused.

"I'm drowning in the pool of entrails!"

"…"

"And flying to the rainbow I must!"

Nocturnal then executed a perfect 'Falcon Punch' against Isaiah.

**38. Shoot her statue with arrows.**

Isaiah decided to use the Statue of Nocturnal as his practice doll. He actually already mastered 'Archery' skill. He had no use of practicing even more.

Maybe he used this as an excuse to shoot at the Statue's chest…

Nocturnal is not amused at this…

**39. Start unloading everything in your pockets.**

Nocturnal just simply raised her eyebrows (she had no idea how many times she just done that) at her Nightingale weird behavior, before saying.

"How on Oblivion you could carry a hundreds of cheeses, three hundreds of Nord Mead, a crap load of Void Salts, and random stuffs that I'm not bother to explain?" Nocturnal asked, massaged her sore temples because she's already annoyed beyond everything.

Isaiah just grinned. "Cheat codes!"

Nocturnal confused. _'What's a 'cheat codes'?"_

**40. Kiss her…**

As Nocturnal done giving Isaiah his task and began to descending back to her realm, Isaiah called her.

"Hey Nocturnal!"

"Hmm?" Nocturnal turned back to her Nightingale.

Isaiah immediately crashed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: Done! Now review! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for no update last week! **

**For the next chapter, I need some suggestion to romance Nocturnal. Not to annoy her. I'm going to end this story at chapter 10, because Nocturnal may get angry at me for writing a story about her…**

* * *

><p><strong>41. Have a Christmas party (by darkheart2001) <strong>

Nocturnal frowned at this. And annoyed beyond anything.

Apparently, the Dragonborn managed to host a party in Twilight Sepulcher's Inner Sanctum. He also invited all of his friends (from Companions, Thieves Guild members, Dark Brotherhood members, to College of Winterhold mages). The good news is the fact all of his friends are heavily drunk so they may wake up with a rather painful hangover in the next morning, forgetting of what they did last night. (including the fact that they were partying on a Daedric temple)

"My Lady! Do you want a dance?" Isaiah asked, slurred.

Nocturnal glared at him. "No."

She then teleported all the guests and the Dragonborn into the nearest lake.

**42. Sing a romantic song (by Jman101) **

Nocturnal just raised her eyebrows when she spotted her Nightingale suddenly pulled out his lute from his backpack and began to sing.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything _

Nocturnal just felt silence. Did Isaiah just serenade her? And she couldn't believe that Isaiah could sing that _good_. Or even that sincere.

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

There's a hint of blush on Nocturnal's cheeks. She managed to try to pull down her hood to cover her blush. But failed, as Isaiah could still see it.

_I have died every day_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you _

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more…_

The song is too sweet. Nocturnal couldn't believe that Isaiah could manage to sing it. He must have been practicing this song for a long time. And did he really mean it?

_And all along I believed _

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more…_

Nocturnal then raised her hands, stopped Isaiah to continue the song.

"My Lady?" Isaiah asked. He feared that the Night Mistress hated the song. But instead, Nocturnal approached him, her faces close to his, as her forehead touched his forehead. Isaiah realized that she had lowered her hood, revealing her midnight dark long hair.

She whispered something to him, before placed a kiss on his lips. When Isaiah blinked, she had gone.

Isaiah's face reddened with blush as he realized of what she just whispered to him.

'_I love you for… forever…'_

**(A Thousand Years by Christina Perri)**

**43. Sniff on her hair**

"My Lady?" Isaiah called, stopped Nocturnal from returning to her realm.

Before Nocturnal could react, he suddenly approached to her and hugged her.

Nocturnal was shocked at this and also realized that he also… sniffed on her hair!

His eyes was closed, to concentrate at the scent of nightshade and lavenders from her hair. It was very… _intoxicating._

She wants him to released her from his embrace, but she decided to just keep it for another minutes or so as she actually quite enjoyed being in this _position_…

**44. Cry in front of her**

"And so once again-" Nocturnal stopped as she saw Isaiah suddenly wiped away a tear from his eyes. "Are you crying?" She asked.

"No?" Isaiah lied. He bit his lips, tried his best not to shed any more tears, but failed.

Nocturnal looked at him, concerned as she approached him. "Why are you crying?"

Isaiah sighed, rather loudly. "Is this my destiny? Is this what I was born for? To serve you until I die and live on your realm as nothing but your unworthy guard?"

Nocturnal's eyes widened. _'What makes he thinks like that?' _

Isaiah sniffled. "I have been nothing but a loser back when I still live in Cyrodiil. I have been betrayed a countless time by my own friends. I have been cheated by my love to another guy who's better than me. Even I am the legendary Dragonborn who have save Tamriel from many threats, I still the same guy from Cyrodiil. Who couldn't accomplished anything for his lives. So why me, my Lady? Why do you want me to be your Nightingale? Is this because I am the Dragonborn? "

Isaiah sobbed again. Nocturnal placed her hand on one of his shoulders, tried her best to comfort him.

"Because you are different." She finally said it. "You are humble, you are loyal, you have a sense of honor then the rest of the men out there. I have watched you from the day you were born and found you to be different than the other potential Nightingales I met. I don't care that you are the Dragonborn. To me, you are _special_. The other Princes wants your soul because you are the Dragonborn, but I don't. I found you to be very _interesting._"

Isaiah did not say anything but just stare at his Mistress indigo eyes. Why would Nocturnal found him to be interesting? He doesn't think that he have interested a Daedra before. Unless…

Isaiah decided to just ignore his sudden thought. There's no way in Oblivion that Nocturnal is actually _liked _him, right?

**45. Take it up a notch and try to sleep with her (if you know what I'm saying… muehehehe… *evil giggle*)**

"So once again the Key-" Before Nocturnal could continue her monologue, Isaiah suddenly tackled her, kiss her on her lips. Nocturnal couldn't comprehend of what just happened as she realized that the Dragonborn had manage to kiss her neck, which aroused her instantly.

As she tried her best to not breathing too rapidly from Isaiah sudden kisses, she spotted a bedroll that have been placed in the flat stone floor. With fur blanket on top of it. _'Did he try to- oh…' _Her thought immediately vanished, as the Dragonborn manage to carry her to that said bedroll.

He threw her to the bedroll, kissed her before she could catch a breath. His hand crawled on her as he disrobe her. He already manage to take off his upper armor, revealing his well-toned abs for Nocturnal to be caressed.

The next sounds that can be heard from the used to be silent Twilight Sepulcher would be the sounds of moaning and gasping.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: The last one is kinda… disturbing. O_O'<strong>

**Don't forget to review. And remember, chapter 10 would be the last chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR NOTE: Here's the finale! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>46. Give her some flower<strong>

When Nocturnal appeared from the pedestal, Isaiah immediately approached her and handed her a bouquet of flowers. Nightshades and lavenders specifically.

"Why are you giving me this? I do not desire material." Nocturnal said.

Isaiah shrugged. "Well, I thought… these place need something for a decoration?"

Nocturnal just blinked at him then to the flowers on her hand like it was the most stupidest excuse from her Nightingale.

Although she secretly _appreciate_ his effort…

**47. Getting injured **

It was stupid. Really.

He shouldn't attack that sabre cat. Now, he laid on his bed with several scars, gashes, huge bite marks, nasty bruises, and several broken ribs. He also sprained his knee as well.

Like all Nords, he refused to be healed. He choose to heal himself, even though his skill at healing can be considered as beginner skill. Some of the minor scratch already healed, but the major ones aren't healed properly. He bandaged the major ones instead and drank several healing potions to lessen the pain. But, it still not enough. It pained him when he tried to move from his bed. Lifting his head is already painful. He also got fever from the now infected wounds. He want to scream, to call out the Whiterun guards to bring him to the Temple. But failed. He mentally cursed himself for not heading to the Temple of Kynareth immediately just because of his stubbornness.

It was one cold night. The people of Whiterun already asleep, except the night shift guard. Isaiah tried to sleep, but he couldn't. The pain from his infected wounds are the cause of his inability to sleep. He's too tired, but he couldn't sleep.

It was then, the pain is too much for him and he fall unconscious on his bed.

Several minutes later, he opened his eyes only to find most of his injuries already been healed. He still bandaged though, but with clean linens. And he could feel the pain are slowly fading away. And he also realized that the shadows on his room are somehow darker than normal.

He grinned as he heard a female voice, whispered softly to him.

"_Don't hurt yourself again. It pained me to see you hurt…"_

The shadows on his room immediately shifted back to normal.

**48. Ask her to lowered down her hood**

"Wait!" Isaiah exclaimed as Nocturnal was about to descend back to her realm.

Nocturnal looked directly to him. "What is it?"

"Before you go, could you lowered down your hood?" Isaiah asked, stammered. There's a reddish tint on his cheeks.

Nocturnal just blinked. "Why would I-"

"Please?" Isaiah begged.

She sighed in annoyed, but she proceed to do it anyway. As she lowered her hood, her long raven hair go down to her waist. And Isaiah awed at her hair.

"There. Why do you want me to lowered down my hood?" Nocturnal asked.

"I-I just… want to s-see what you looked like without your hood. I-it turns out, you looked more _gorgeous _ without it…" Isaiah said, stammered once again.

Nocturnal's face is now red from the amount of blushes…

**49. Stay loyal to her**

"Sir, it seems that you have been touched by a Daedra." A Vigilant of Stendarr said, as he and his companion approached Isaiah on his way to Riften.

"What do you want from me?" Isaiah asked.

The vigilant's companion smiled. "We will do a ritual of cleansing to you, so the Daedric influences will not able to harm you anymore."

Isaiah raised his eyebrows. "And why would I want that? I feel fine."

"Sir. Daedra are evil, corrupted being. We must root out all things Daedric so Nirn would be free from their clutches and the Divines can finally able to fully influences Nirn once again." The vigilant explained, solemnly. "Are you sure you don't want to be cleanse?"

"No." Isaiah said, bitterly. "Even there's a Daedric influence in me, I feel perfectly fine. The Daedra seems doesn't want to harm me at all."

"But sir." The vigilant's companion argued. "What would happen if the Daedra decided to possess you? You will never be saved again. Please. Allow us to heal you. Allow Stendarr to give you his blessings. Your soul will be able to walk on Aetherius…"

It was the last straw. Isaiah slowly gripped his Nightingale Blade. "You know what? I prefer my soul to walk on Evergloam than being in the Aetherius."

In a mere seconds, Isaiah managed to slice clean two Vigilant of Stendarr's heads before they could even lift their weapons.

"Praise to you, Nocturnal. As I live another day…" He prayed, knowing that the Night Mistress is currently smiling from her throne in her plane of Oblivion.

**50. Tell her that you loved her**

He looked directly to her ethereal eyes, mustered up some courage to tell her something. Nocturnal stood in front of him, waited for his words.

"Nocturnal. I- I always thought that you are different. You are unique than many Daedric Princes I've encountered. You are different than many women that I met. You are _one of the kind._"

She could sense how true his words are by staring directly at his blue sky eyes. It reflected honesty. She smiled gently at him as her cheeks began to shown the color of red.

"… I-I love you." He finally said it. His cheeks flared to the darkest color of red. "With all of my heart…"

Without another seconds, she tackled him to the stone floor as she rapidly kissed him.

After both of them decided to take a breath after their make out session, she replied. "I-I love you too, my valiant Nightingale…"

"Good." Isaiah said as he pulled out a tiny box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a dark ebony ring, with the patterns of raven engraved to it.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: And thus ended this wonderful (yet messed up) story.<strong>

**By the way, Nocturnal accepted the proposal.**

**Tee hee…**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
